The Crusade, the Hell with this , I'm out of here
by flaming hunter
Summary: This is actually a multi crossover.


Present

In the Void between life, death and everything in between, a man's body can be seen floating, suspended only by the fact that there was no form of up or down. Before him, a stream of golden light shines making the darkness disappear; above him, a calm white light peaceful and welcoming calls to him.

''So I died, huh? Oh well at least I'm not being tortured'' he said to himself

'' **You did well, but you're not done just yet** '' a calm and soothing voice said.

''Who said that?'' he asked, not really expecting an answer.

'' **I did** **,** '' a man in golden armor appears. ' **'** **Our time is brief, but I would like to ask you a favor.** **Please finish what you started lead: them to a new universe where they can start anew** **.** '' The man said.

''Sure, I got no problem with that. I mean, I've b,,een doing it for thirty years.'' He casually answered, as if the petition held little importance.

'' **Very well: I'll send you back.** '' The voice said, somehow appearing like a person smiling, to say that was odd would be an understatement, it was a white light, without shape or form. Yet, it still seemed like it was smiling.

''Wait, I gotta know: do you know why all of a sudden everybody started gunning for us? I mean Chaos, well that's their thing, but the Imperium, The Eldar, and so on?'' He asked, with a mixture confusion and interest.

'' **I'm sorry, that was my fault. I bore witness to your plan and planted the seed that would one day be reborn as a new me** **.** '' The man in gold said, regret heavy in his tone.

''What the hell? : you want to know what my plan was?''My plan He felt himself laughing, with a mixture of despair and regret. Briefly wondering to himself just how something so much greater, be so wrong.

''My pan was: I was going to get all I could and get the hell out of here. I mean sure we saved some planets, sure we managed to beat nearly everything that got in our way. But damn it man, if everyone wants to stay here and kill each other, than you could do it without me: I'm out of here.''

''That was my plan.''

'' **Tell me how did your great journey begin?** '' The voice said, somehow lamenting for what the man had been thru.

''Don't expect me to tell you how I managed to get my hands on a spaceship. The only thing I remember is, being taken to a room by the Inquisition and being sent to the ship. Lots of gun fire and nothing else, by the time I found out my laptop could open the doors everything had ended.'' He said with a mixture of confusion and regret for not knowing, or losing an important part of his memories.

''So I guess it all truly started when...''

past

In an Imperial warship floating thru the endless darkness of space, within its cathedral-like structure not single living being stood, its massive hall's still bored the signs of the battle that once occurred within its walls. Had it not been for the occupational Servitor, or server skull, still floating about, attempting to repair the damage, not a single being would have remained.

That is had one not checked the ship's bridge, for within the main bridge was a man panicking, attempting to calm one of Humanities fierce's creations.

''Waaa, WAAA, WAA!'' It cried for ten minutes straight until slowly, she calmed down.

''Okay, What now? He asked to himself, slowly calming his breathing. ''We have half a day's worth of food, the only other people on this ship are, three babies, and seven kids. I have no freakin idea what the Servitors did with the bodies. Were almost out of water, and from what I can get my laptop to translate, we don't even have enough people to use the ship's weapons.'' He said as if trying to give himself an idea, the gravity of the situation becoming more and more apparent.

His head turns to look at the surviving children, whose ages vary but none pass the age of ten. Their shivering forms lay on the bridges floor, as they slept in a protective bundle, the whole ordeal simply exhausting them. He feels so utterly helpless, no useless.

 _''What the hell am I going to do with you?_ He asked, himself.

''I guess the one good thing is: half the stuff here is user-friendly anyone can use the stuff, and for some damn reason this ship has WiFi my laptop can connect to the ship's computers.

Suddenly threw the ship's speakers. ''Pardon me sir, but we are picking up a distress signal, Would you like me to put it thru? Said a voice

''Go ahead, maybe it's not that bad. Oh Jarvis how the hack are you using the speakers anyway. He asked his face frowning with confusion.

''Sir when you connected my server to this fine craft, all of our working systems had to be updated to ensure that we could be compatible.'' The former laptop VI said somehow with smug voice

''Okay that answers that, go ahead and put it thru.'' He said still wondering why his VI was speaking in plural he kept saying we he said.''

''Were being overwhelmed, we need help, by the Emperor can anyone hear us! Our orbital defenses are gone'' After that it repeats sir. Jarvis said.

''Not much of a distress signal.'' He said smiling, thinking '' _Maybe it could be an easy one_.

''Indeed sir, however let me remind you, that they might have not had enough time to send out the message, or that this is the best a completely normal person could do, as all military personnel are diseased.'' Jarvis said

Taking a deep breath, his right hand slowly passing threw his thick black hair.'' It's going to be bad, you don't even have your weapons working, it's not your problem.'' He said trying to convince himself.

''But we need food and people for maintenance, the thing is-if you don't do it who will? Bowing his head, finally making his decision, he said. ''Jarvis patch me thru. ''This is Captain Red Wall state the matter of the emergency.''

''Thank the Emperor, were being overwhelmed five cruisers of unknown xenos are invading, the bastards ground weapons are worthless, so the started bombarding us from orbit. The last of our orbital weapons are still holding however they won't last much longer. We can not hold for long. The same voice answered, the sheer desperation could be heard a mile away.

''Jarvis, set course to their location. I want an immediate scan of the area as soon as we get their. Do we have any shield? He asked his voice now sounding with determination.

''Certainly sir.'' Jarvis answered

''Get them online, we can't use any of our guns so Jarvis as soon as you pick up any enemy ship, ram that mother fucker no matter how big it is.'' He said while making a fist in an attempt to be dramatic. ''Okay then I'm going to get changed for this to work we have to make it look authentic. But first,'' Turning to look at the rags the children were wearing. ''We need to get you kids some clothes'' He said with a kind smile.

Commissars are known as some of the Imperium's bravest people, not because they are able to enter the fiercest battlefields but because even when people, are hopeless they inspire people to keep going.

Looking at each one of the kids I couldn't help but wonder ''why they had clothes that could fit them''. Each one of them wore a black a jacket with red highlights on it, while the girls wore their long hair hanging down, the boys wore a small leather captains or they just took the hat off.

While I was looking at the kids get ups Jarvis decided to finally talk ''Captain, were approaching the coordinates, it would be a good idea to be at the bridge when we arrive.'' Said the VI

''Thanks we'll be up there in a minute.'' I said

''Oh Captain I have discovered what has occurred with the bodies of the people that perished.'' I was about to say something when Jarvis decided to keep going.

''It seems that the servitors, and some server skulls have been gathering the bodies of the dead at the Warp generator, and some have been taken to the workshop to be re purposed as new servers.'' Jarvis said, but the way he sounded was a little bit disturbed. Almost like he didn't like the idea, of what was happening.

I didn't say anything, hell when the word servitor and Xenos started going about one thought crossed my mind. ''Holy shit, I'm in 40K'' To be perfectly honest I was about to tell Jarvis to turn around when, the ship suddenly shook.

''Jarvis, what the hell!'' I screamed

''Captain, to the bridge quickly. I was unable to enter the combat area undetected. You must give your orders from the bridge or the ship won't respond to me.'' Jarvis said somehow sounding like he was panicking

Present

I remember how we ran thru those Cathedral halls the first time. To be honest when we were looking for some cloths, I didn't bother checking my surroundings. I don't know but looking at the Cathedral like structure really made you wonder how far did Humanity go, and where was it headed.

To be perfectly honest it was weird because all the while the ship was shaking like crazy, and we were under attack. I guess you could say the gravity of the situation still hadn't hit me.

When we finally made it to the bridge what I saw horrified me. The entire planet was on fire, what looked like the remains of spaceships, and some kind of satellites were all over the place.

past

''Jarvis, how are we on. What's your damage report?'' I asked\screamed

''Void barriers are holding but without weapons we won't be able to do much.''Jarvis said

''Jarvis you have the mission reports and mission recordings right. That the crew had right?'' I asked

''Of course sir but what good would that do?"' Jarvis asked, the moment an explosion covered the bridge.

''Can you mix the information with one of my computer games?'' I asked

''I'm already on it sir.'' Said the VI rather cooky

''When your done ram those sons of bitches.'' I ordered

''Battle move on. Everyone hold on to something.'' Jarvis said, as the ship began to move.

present

The enemy ships were like birds, you know the one from Mass effect. Earther way they were useless.

Have you ever seen a boat come right at you in a video, imagine seeing everyone of those things getting closer and closer as crash into them sending them straight to hell we were ramming into.

I remember seeing the image of how the front of the ship stopped in order for it's whole body to turn. The walls looked like they were exploding, I think I counted twenty seven explosions that day.

At the end of the day it was over, with no enemy in sight, but the planet was on fire. Imagine seeing the top that normally is supposed to be covered in snow, now black and red from the orbital impacts.

Half the sea was dried up, no one could live in such a place. So imagine my surprise when Jarvis found survivors. That day I made my stupidest decision ever.

past

''Jarvis is there anyway to get those people on the ship?'' I asked, like the idiot I was

''Certainly sir.'' He said

''Do it.'' I ordered

present

I should have left them there, it would have stopped half my problems.

One by one they arrived brought on board by ground to ship teleportation. To be honest the whole deal took about two months, we had to get people belongings, what little food and technology was left.

I didn't know it back then but we were taking something else too, what remained of the planet's defenders the completeness any ways. To this day I don't wanna know what Jarvis used them for but knowing how many sevetors and sever skulls we had I got an idea.

I remember seeing the looks of confusion and fear in those people's eyes, how they insignificant they seemed. I remember that for a brief instant, they seemed exactly like slaves from the old days.

A group of people huddled together in a dimly light room, with its high walls, that seemed exactly like a prison. I remember that for some reason I imagined seeing a priest or a rich person sentencing them to death and how they would do it like it was nothing.

I still wonder why I thought that.

''You seem disturbed by this thought.'' It says

Well yeah I was no one important back then nor am I now but well you just can't kill people just because you think their too much trouble.

''So what did you do?'' it askes

Housing everyone was the least of our issues, that old ship had a lot of floors and a lot of empty rooms. What weaponry we had was either thrown in some or just kept by the people.

Hell our biggest concern back then was getting food and water. We had public restroom that's all we had actually, there was simply no way for us to install private ones. Hell after about two maybe three months, we had small stores set up either selling food clothes or machinery.

What was left of the PDF was used to train and guard the ship, they didn't seem to mind, hell for some reason they actually looked grateful, to keep everyone busy Jarvis set jobs for everyone. Some went into ship repair doing what little they could while others went into the small forgery we had on board.

[With a grim voice] I didn't know it back then but he was using these people to rebuild some technology from the games I had on my computer. Today's technology made it child's play.

You know we had people manning the lights on the decks, they would turn on the lights so everyone knew it was day or of for night. I remember one time a guy didn't do it, no one showed up for work that day. That was his job and only he could do it.

But all good things come to an end, ours came when we finally made it to another planet.

][]

The plan was simple drop these people off and leave. They had everything they needed, food, water, medical supplies, so they wouldn't have to start completely from scratch. Hell they even had Las guns on them.

We should have really done a deep orbital scan that day. You normally check to see if there's anything living on top of the planet, encase it's dangerous, a deep scan well, scans underneath it.

P18793 A nameless planet of the Imperium, it was supposed to be a colony world, that was just getting started. So why not leave them there, no one would ask questions and they could go on with their lives.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case, considering the place was completely deserted. Look I'm not an idiot, we spent an entire week investigating the planets records and any clue we found.

But it seemed that something showed up and probably killed or enslaved everyone and left. Look this sort of thing happens everyday, anyway after everyone was off the ship, we spent about two weeks helping them set up shop, so we could leave, then that's when it happened.

You know during the time we on that planet, I passed my time on the ship back them, I had the four boys go to school, that's right we had one. While the three girls went to a separate one.

Everyone had a job so it's no surprise we had at least three schools, the difference was that the one the boys went to, was directly connected to the ship's police force. Or the Guard as they like to call themselves now.

While the one the girls went to was connected to the medical wing, they would exchange the ones that didn't have it in them the ability to handle sick or injured people.

The third one though, that one took in people that couldn't do either and taught them to be teachers or showed them engineering, just like the other two it would exchange its students with them. That system works surprisingly well even today, sure more schools have been created each one with a different purpose, but the procedure remains the same.

As for the three babies, they needed milk something that was a rarity. So I found woman that were already breast feeding and told them to nurse them. Call me a Jackass but they receive more food than before, in fact every pregnant woman and those who had kids up to ten years old did. I think that's what caused our population to suddenly begin to increase.

Anyway back to that planet. Remember how we spent two weeks on it, well turns out it was inhabited and it was watching us the entire time. I was back on the ship preparing everything while at the same time, ah hell I didn't know how anything worked alright.

While I was doing that I began to notice certain things going on with the servitors, for example sometimes one would be remodeling a room for it to hold a family of eight, while a small group of them would be building a jungle gym in an empty area.

Call me crazy, but to this day I swear that was when the servitors and the server skulls began to change. The Vi I had was different and drastically so, at first I thought well it had to upgrade itself and somehow it got a better personality.

But it began to ask questions, questions that shouldn't be asked, I didn't really care until the day it asked one question. ''How does one create morals?'' That was a red light, a day before that , I found my old bag the one I had my laptop in.

It still makes me smile and it really does feel like God had given us help, because inside that bag was King James Bible. You better believe that thing save our lives more than once.

''Jarvis I want you to read this thing over and over again and Jarvis never take any major actions unless I or any person under me authorizes it.'' ''Morals are a tricky thing, you form them with time and care otherwise you commit atrocities.'' he said

[][

Sorry I'm rambling. I spent two weeks in the ship, trying to figure out how everything worked and during that time the people on the planet would send me progress reports every day. So if we counted the time we spent investigating and the time it took before we left.

We were on that world for nearly a month. One day they didn't send in their report, I didn't think much about it. But the days past and they didn't call in. I'm not going to lie, I started to worry, so I decided to go down and see what happend.

In order to do that, I needed to set a cable that was accidentally let loose by one of the Servitors. All and all it wasn't a big deal, hell I could have teleported without fixing that problem.

The thing is, that while I was on the ship both me and Jarvis found that a lot of things were just loose. At one point I actually found a room, inside the walls with nuclear weapons held up by a type of paperclip. Strong paperclips, but paperclips none the less.

So yeah, I was better playing it safe. Still one man can only cover so much room alone, the dark, cold steel walls, felt lonely at times. It's shadows made the nearly endless halls seem eternal, they were anything but especially if you compare it to what we have today.

As I walked down those cold halls, I really couldn't help but feel lonely. That is until I arrived at the area where the refugees had stayed. If their was one word I had to use to describe the sight that greeted me it would be contradictory.

''hHahaahaha'' ''I'm sorry but I can't help but smile and laugh at that memory.'' A pitch black sealing, scarce fully light up by several thousand lights far above the floor. Making them look like stars. The dark metallic walls, were decorated with plants that had been brought in from the planet. They were kept alive by a combination of filtered water, hotter than normal lights and soil that had been dug up and sent to us by the people below on the planet.

At the bottom in the center of the room was a jungle jim, blue horses suspended by iron springs, teeter toters made by some sort of transparent silicone like material. There were swings made for both adults and infants.

Yet all of this stood placed above some sort of gel. It's hilarious because that same spot would save everyone's life later on in our first real war with the Nekrons.

So with my spirit lifted I continued my way, nothing really happened after that except that I noticed the walls were being painted red, blue and black. Servitors and Servo Skulls were going up and down still making repairs. The thing is they couldn't handle what I had to do, their batteries seemed to drain whenever they arrived near the cable. So it was up to me to do it.

''I should have really looked into what Jarvis was doing with the Servitors.''

[][]

In an instant I was on the planet. The sight that greeted me was an empty cloudless Green skies, dry dark brown dirt that felt brittle and almost useless under my shoes. While the wind that touch my skin felt, hot yet moist.

To say that the planet felt wrong, was perfectly right. The thing is that it was an alien planet and from the time I was on the ship, Jarvis had shown me videos of equally odd worlds.

Accompanying me were fifty Servitors, their deformed bodies ranged from a miss match of patchwork forms. Their bodies showed their stretched out skin, converting the mechanical implants. Their hollowed out eyes were either cameras or some sort of scanning machine that to this day I fail to comprehend.

The thing was that among those for every five patchwork Servitor, there was one that almost entirely mechanical. They moved on spider like legs, or on a type of device that resembled a Tank's wheels. I say wheels because they really were wheels.

The patchwork ones were armed with a mixture of lass guns and bladed weapons. While the machine ones, were armed with missile launchers, lascannons and bolters. You see this is important because even today, we still can't teleport accurately.

Planet to ship was easy, ship to plant was hard. Don't ask me why it just did\does. So we had to walk for ten minutes. So as we traveled down that wrong dead planet, I couldn't help but feel as if I was being watched from afar.

So when I finally arrived at the settlement I honestly felt fear. The entire place was deserted, there was no one left. But this time there was a trail, a trail made with the one thing no one would have ever considered.

The Imperium has one thing they will never depart, not because it's valuable but because it's dangerous. Warp taint. Drops of tainted blood led us to where the people were taken.

Let's just leave it that I feel no regret about blowing up that world.

A world with no mountains, hills or any real notable designs except for its endless open fields. Had a massive hole in it a nd in that hole was a temple, a temple made of meat and blood, I didn't even have to go in to see the cursed walls.

They were there in full view all you had to do was look down and you would see them, and inside were the missing people. I could see them thru the transparent meat.

It had no color but it was meat none the less, the stench was unbearable iron, milk, urine and faeces mixed in, with the putrid smell of rot. A fool could tell that fifty weren't going to cut it, so I was forced to wait until more Servitors and Servo Skulls arrived at our location. After I called Jarvis.

It was on that day that me and Krone met and it was on that day that the blood God swore vengeance.

There was no plan no real orders, our only goal was to get the people out of there. So we announced our arrival in a blaze of fire being shot from flamethrowers, emitted from our reinforcements.

Servo Skulls used lass guns to cut through a sort of moving shadow, that shot at us.

Look I'm going to be honest with you, I don't remember a lot about that day or maybe, I just don't want to remember. I remember seeing dozens of corpses, all chopped up into tiny pieces and these bug like things sukking the very blood from the chopped up bodies.

God I tried, I really tried. God damn it I tried, but there were a lot of people behind the bodies I tried to get them out, I tried to pull them from the mountain of corpses that were on top of them so they couldn't escape but the thing was those people weren't alive anymore.

Shure they cried, they screamed and begged to be saved, but the thing was that they didn't have the lower half of their bodies. From their chess down, it was just a mess of bloody organs, hanging out of a corps that begged to be saved.

Immediately after I pulled out the first one and saw this, a server skull used its flamethrower and burned them all, I can still hear them screaming begging for help.

Imagine my surprise when I didn't even have time to vomit, remember those bug things well turns out they didn't like seeing their food burned. Imagine yourself being thrown from one side of the room to the other, by a giant mosquito, that had a babies face.

I'm going to be honest with you, I would have died that day if it wasn't for the servitors, they had found more survivors. That still makes me laugh, more survivors more like the only survivors.

A colony that had just started up, plus the people I had brought in, imagine just how many people must have died there. The amount of people that were left after the fight were just enough to fill part of the Black ship I had back then.

Yeah thats right, I forgot to tell you, the ship I was on back then, it was an Imperial Black ship.

Anyway turns out that the servitors found the people that were still alive, you have got to be amazed just how resilient the guards men are, because the first thing they did, was start shooting at the bugs and a any wird shadow.

But there were too many bugs and too many shadow things, so we had to get out of there, those things were being drawn to us, somehow more and more just kept coming, God I swear that we were shooting at the same ones we had just killed moments earlier.

So yeah we fought our way out, who knows how many we left trapped down there, the moment I was out I called Jarvis and had him teleport everyone on board. It was at that moment that this thing came out of the hole in the grown, where those things were.

Its horns were so black, that when the light hit them they seemed to absorb it and never let it go. It was the size of a mountain or a basketball player, its giant red body was pure muscle, its hollow void black eyes and fanged mouth told me everything I needed to know.

Look I bet you're expecting to hear me say we had an epic battle, a type of David versus Goliath thing, but you're wrong. You see that thing picked me up with one arm and as it was crushing me, blood from my injuries dripped on to it.

For some reason my blood is acid to them.

Do you know how it feels, when every single person you meet wants your blood. Wen woman just want have your kid because they know, that their blood can kill demons. It's a good thing that no one saw it back then, how that things body pulsed, and contracted almost like if its form wasn't real.

I'd like to say I saw the thing blow up, but I didn't because as soon as its pulsing body let its grip slip, Jarvis teleported me away. We just ran, there was no orbital bombardment, there was no exterminatus.

Hell I didn't even know that any of that was back then, all I knew was that I had to get as far away from there and never look back.

After that I let Jarvis handle everything, I stayed in the ship's main control room for a week. To be honest Jarvis was the one who forced me out and he did it, with the one way you and everyone else would never expect.

He sent in those kids. **With a wavering voice he continued to speak, his words sounding weaker and weaker as he struggled to hold his own, trying to speak. As tears flowed down, with him trying not to cry.**

Those haunted looks, in their eyes. So as I looked at those frightened faces, I steeled myself and smiled, so I brought them into a tight hug one each and then all of them in a group. I didn't notice it at the moment, but the three babies were taken to me at the same time.

So I had no other choice, but to take control of the ship and become somewhat of a decent captain. So I offered everyone a choice, they could stay on the ship and live on it, as its permanent crew or I could leave them on another planet.

Well turns out nearly everyone we saved was part of the original refuge group and so they all chose to stay. That's how our story started, the story of the one ship and its incompetent captain. That was later called a Rogue Traitor and was later known as as savior.

That's how it all started.

][]]

'' **Sounds like you had a hard time. You never had to go back for any of them, yet you still did, tell me what kept you going back.**

 **Surely you knew that you alone could easily have left this place and never have to worry about anything like food, water or any basic necessities.''** The man in the golden light said, somehow his voice was soothing, yet it seemed to be far more exhausted than before

''I don't know, they weren't my kids, nor did I owe any of those people anything really. But when I look back, I can honestly say I made the right choice, they grew up to be a great bunch, you know.'' Captain

''I remember that we were at full speed for over a month, well I wanted to stay as far away from that thing as possible, but our engines needed to cool of. You could say that we were lucky or unlucky depending on how you look at it, because when we finally stopped we were met face to face with a giant alien spaceship.'' Captain

''Hell to this day I still don't know what we ran into, only that all of that weird metal some of it was made up of, ended up saving our lives more than once.'' Captain

''Imagine a giant box, with millions of pieces of metal sticking out of it. Let me just say this our little ship, our home was a dot compared to this thing. In all honesty, I wanted to leave the damn thing alone, but according to Jarvis a lot of things were still working.'' Captain

''I can still remember his exact words, because I was so enraged by his word.'' Captain

[''Captain there are hundreds of weapons looking unto us, so we have to board it inorder to avoid being shot at. However I can get the weapons systems, under my control, but it will take two days to accomplish.''] Jarvis said

''I can honestly say that he did everything he could, in order to ensure I lived. I miss his him sometimes, especially when I'm alone.'' Captain

''Honestly all we did was land the ship on the thing, once we found an area we could land on we did. I didn't know it back, then but that giant box would become our permanent home, one we could never allow to be taken.''

][][]

''Yeah, that guy lied and manipulated me a lot and I'll always thank him for it. Its because of him, that I was able to keep my Humanity.'' Captain

''Black ships are known for transporting slaves and people that will be tortured by the Inquisition, etherway this things have to have a way to dock or at least land on places.'' Captain

''Anyway, in all honesty all I had planned to do was take a couple of Servitors, go down there and turn the guns of. Apparently Jarvis had a different idea, to this day I'm surprised just how resilient the Imperial Guard are.'' Captain

''Eighty seven Servitors, two hundred surviving Guardsmen and twenty two Server Skulls, each one stepped on that ship with me. None of them went back to the Black ship, they had to maintain and keep our control of what we found in there.'' Captain

''Half the people stayed on board of the ship, while the other half went with me to explore and take control of the ship. Beats the hell out of me, how Jarvis managed to get the things life support on '' Captain

 **The Emperor has Fallen, Humanity's once great Empire is but a speck of itself, the Tau have discovered the horrific truth, of their creation in the most horrific way. When the Neckron leader [The Silent king} stole the body of one of their own, in the process exposing them to the reality of the Warp.**

 **Now what Tau remain are either being used as disposable parts or have joined the resistance.**

 **The Great Devour is locked in an endless struggle against Nurgle,both sides continually creating monstrosities, each time more horrific than the last. Any caught in their wake are erased and remade until nothing remains of their original selves.**

 **The Eldar are gone only eight hundred remain.**

 **The Orks have changed no longer are they, self destructive now they have become focused according to one of the last Black Templar's the Waa is finally complete.**

 **The Gray knights have banished, along with Mars no one knows what happened. In all of this hope has come the migrant fleet has arrived. No one knows who leads it, but it is believed to be the last Primarch and a new crusade has started.**

 **Hope has finally come. Warhammer last stand, rise of the resistance.**

 **][]**

 **The wise man\ the supposed new Emperor: No one knows where he came from or what he was doing what is known is that his left arm is composed of pure white light, that it self is composed of cleansed Warp energy.**

 **His right hand drips a single drop of blood constantly, these drops are used to create the crucifix that the Cross bearer's use. Tho he constantly sleeps, he has been known to awake every four years.[ Book of the Great Journey.]**

 **Regiments\military: Guard basic Human, Augmented becomes this after completing up to four missions.**

 **The best would be augmented into M soldiers[Mass Effect], Those who prove themselves the greatest of their group, will be further augmented in to Storm trooper[Star wars], Finally those few exceptional will be augmented to Spartan[Halo].**

 **It is said that those exceptional will be taken, to a secret place and turned into Space Marines.**

 **\\\**

 **Adeptus mechanicus: Berry little is known of what they do besides repairing the ships and creating the soul chips. But it is said they guard an extremely Holy object, that even today is responsible for the numerous technological marvels that are appearing in the new Imperium.**

 **It is said to be a fully functional S.T.C**

 **\\\\\**

 **Pimarks: Lemon Russ, Lion El' Johnson, Sanguinius, Horus[temporarily before being selfe erased entirely],Roboute Guilliman, Conrad Curze [though only half of his soul].**

 **]\\\**

 **Regarding Zenos and half breeds: No longer are you sentenced to death for being with one, now you and your children can live at the edge of the Empire. This is done because of the long history of anti Alien the Impirium has live in.**

 **Any and all new Zenos encountered, are to be brought in under the Impiriums control. The exceptions being Tau, and the Eldar. They will join either willingly or by force, if they truly deny joining then they simply aren't worth the effort. The sentence is Death, to the entire species.**

 **\\\\\**

 **Regards to the abuse of power: May the Emperor forgive you if you are found abusing your power. It is said that Conrad Curze is in charge of finding those that do.**

 **\\\\\**

 **Living: All Imperial citizens are given a home to live in, all children will go to school no exceptions. [Heaven help the instructor that doesn't do their job.]**

 **Elderly, are used to help guide the younger generations, as they survived the age of war. However those deranged or senile have to be purged, though it's not a job anyone likes, it has to be done or else a repeat of the Gray fleet disaster may occur again.**

 **Doctors are given special treatment, seeing as they are especially needed. Much like the Teachers they are protected so they aren't eligible for marriage to a coups man or woman. It is said that there are no lower ranks in the medical field.**

 **This was proven when a single nurse, did high caliber surgery on nearly an entire regiment of M souldiers.**

 **Anyone can marry anyone as long as they are fifteen on up.**

 **Corpse man\woman can choose anyone they like as their spouse. However fellow soldiers regardless have to be wed willingly. This applies to Teachers and Doctors, if one is found force into such union, they are immediately freed. Those responsible for the treachery are made an example, to everyone else.**

 **This rule applies to everyone, no one is allowed a haren, no captain or Primark. That is your Wife\Husband and you will be loyal or die for your betrayal.**

 **This rule is also placed on those who have wed with Zenos and is known to be especially strict on them.**

 **Unfortunately because of the lack of numbers we can no longer allow cloning or for that matter force full assimilation. Meaning that if your geens can not be joined than you can not marry, so you have to choose someone else.**

 **If that person does not want to, a team of specialist will ensure she\he will want by the time they are done with them.**

 **Of course Lesbian\Gay relationships are allowed as long as your compatible otherwise it won't be accepted.**

 **\\\**

 **Child barres: the main rule, anyone that comes close to a child bearer with harmful intentions. It is known that the one time this happened the entire fleet went into the Warp in search of a single Demon.**

 **The Wiseman tortured it non stop for an unknown time, now only the the most powerful Demons dare go near them.**

 **The same applies to the Nurseries, as they are constantly monitored. There are no shift changes, as the replacements are there for an Hour before the first group leaves.**

 **][][]**

 **All hope was lost, the we were under siege by the traterus Emperors Children. Our people could barely hold of the invasion, the once mighty fleet that stood watch over once prosperous home.**

 **The Imperium could not send in help, that was when they came. Our spykers spoke of a white light tearing thru the Warp, its brilliant shine crushing, splattering every creature they ran into, each of them spoke of a beast that cared not for Chaos because it fed of it.**

 **That was when it happened, the Warp spilled into the material realm, as they announced their arrival by crashing into into one of the traitors ships. At that moment, our skies were filled with thousands of lights, all raining down upon us.**

 **The moment they crashed onto the world, several Titans emerged each a shape and form different from anything the Imperium had. That day we survived, but at a price, for that day we were bound to keep their existence as a secret.**


End file.
